freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Logos
Here is the full list of the companies that have at least one nightmare logo. By clicking in the name of one company from the list, you'll access to the page of the company in question. Feel free to add more to the list. At the moment there are 163 companies with 189 logos. All of the logos -1001 Video -20th Century Fox Television -3rdSense -3-G Home Video -A Hikon Films -A-Pix Entertainment -A-Soft Video -ABC National IDs -A.K.A. Cartoon -The ABM Group -Amrit Kalamandir -Angry Dragon Entertainment -API Television Production -Apple Films - Arcade Pictures -Arman Julian Productions -Ascot Elite Entertainment Group -Associated Television -Asymmetrical Productions -Authority Films -Atlas International -Bad Robot -Barney Home Video -BBC Video -Big Ape Productions -Bing Crosby Productions -Boje Buck -Bravo (UK) -Bryanston Pictures -Caballero Control Corporation Home Video -Camp Video -Canadian Video Factory -Carlton Home Entertainment -Carrey Video -Castle Home Video -Caution Video -CBC National ID's -CBS Productions -CINAR -Cineplex -Cocinor -Colcultura - Colombiana De Television -Comedy Central Productions -Constantin Films -Converge Video -Crown Movie Classics -Curious Pictures -Dan Curtis Productions -Darclight -Dark Castle Entertainment -Dark Fall Productions -Deep Water -DiC Entertainment -DNA Productions -Dollar Entertainment -DTS - Re Creativa TV -Ear Booker Productions -El Niño Films -Emperor Edutainment - -EMG Hong Kong Epic Music Video - Erry Vision Films - Fabrica - -Face of Judge Bao -Famous Players Fangoria Films -Feng Huang Motion Picture Co. -F.H.E. Entertainment -Films Incorporated -Film Roman -Fincine -Fox Reality Original -Fragical Produtions -Frederator -Fries Home Video -Fu Hsiang Film Company Limited -Genesis Video -Georgia Public Broadcasting -Glass Ghost -Gold Double Productions Limited - -Golden Key Pictures Gorgon Video -Ghost House Pictures - Golden Book Family Entertainment - Gracie Films -Green Bunny -Happy Madison Producction -Heavy Iron Studio -Heel Toe -Helltimate Studio -Hi-Teah Video -High Voltage Softwave -Horror Factory -Hendring Limited -IMAX -Impact Zone Production -Imus Production Inc -Industrial Records Video -Initial Home Video -Interglobal Video -International Rainbow Pictures -Intrepid Pictures -Intervideo -ITC Entertainment Group -Jerry Bruckheimer Films -Jester Interactive -Jim Henson -K2 -Klasky-Csupo -KM Video -KWSU -Laser Video -Laurel Entertainment -Lean-M Legal Video -Lego Films -Lionsgate Lisberger Studios -LK-TEL Video -Lorimar Television -Lumiton -Lynch/Frost Productions -Mad Dog Productions -Majesco Entertainment -Manoli Films -Mark VII Limited -Marvel Entertainment -Master Arts Video -Matthew Carnahan Circus Productions -Media Blasters -Mehboob Productions Ltd. -Messrs Issardas Naoomal -Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures -MGM Interactivie -MGM Home Entertainment -MGM Television -MGM/UA -Mimi Film -MTE -MTM -MTV IDs -Murghan Enterprise -Mushroom Pictures -Muther Video -Namco -National Arts -NBC 50's -Nickelodeon ID's -Nikkatsu -Nintendo -North American Releasing -Nova Home Video -One Ho -Ontario Educational Communications Authority -Operation Prime Time -Oz Film Company -Palace Video -Paramount Feature Presentation -Paramount Television -PBS 70's -PlayStation -PolyGram Video -PFFR -Prestige Video -Presto Studios -Producciones Optimist, S.A. -Produccions Punch -Psygnosis -Ragdoll Ltd -Rainbow Releasing Productions -Rank Home Video -Reading Cinemas -Red Hour Film -Rede Band -Rede Globo -Regal Entertainment, Inc. -Renaissance Pictures -Revue Studios -Roadshow Entertainment -Screen Gems -Sega -Serama Film Corporation -Shadow Projects -Sham Ralhan Productions -Shout Factory -Slaughterhouse Entertainment -Simitar Entertainment -Sinister Cinema -Sony Computer Entertainment -Spectra Animations -Spitfire -Supercine -Superfilms Video Home -SuperVideo -Starbreeze Studios -Starry Night Productions -Stephem J. Cannell -Steven Bocho Productions -Stoopid! Monkey -Stretch Films -StudioCanal -Studio Gigante -Surround Sound -Synergistic Software -Taglo Film -Team17 -Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears -Team Ninja -The Curiousity Company -THX -Tiger Studios -Time-Life Television -Toei Home Video -Tomorrow Entertainment -Toppic Video -Troma Entertainment -TV One NZ -UAV Corporation -UBU Productions -UPN Kids -Universal Television -Vadimon Video -Valve Corporation -VCI -Vemsa -Viacom -BND -Videovan Entertainment -View Askew Productions -Virgin Interactive -Virgin Vision -Vision Scape Interactive -VIVA Films -Volition -Walt Disney Feature Presentstion -Walt Disney Home Entertainment -Warner Alliance Home Video -Weiss Global Productions -Westward Television -Westwind -WGBH -Wildbrian -Winfair Productions Ltd. -Wolfpack Studios -Worldvision Home Video -Wafflecake Playhouse -Xbox -YTV -Zombastic Productions, Inc. -World Sports Enterprises Category:Compilations Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry